Current Members
Teachers *Mrs. Croco *Mr. Bey (The Beyinator, Charlie, Chuckles) resigned *Herbert the Pod Ghost *Mrs. Barr *Mrs. Potilechio *Ms. Holland (Substitute for Mr. Bey until end of schoolyear 2012-2013) *Mrs. Kulik *Ms. Barrett (Former Panthers Teacher, now teaches 6th grade PI+) 2011-2012 *Jeremy Ahn *Sarah Andrews *Shruti Baxi *Stone Cai *Tiffany Chen *Connor Chong *Nick Connelly *Owen Daley *Matt Dyas *Danny Emge *Chris Fu *Belinda Han *Neal Hasan *Annie Hu *Kimberly Koh (Kim) *Aaron Kruk *Martin Li *Michael Lin *Maxwell Lowery *Nicole Marcus *Charmaine Ong (Char) *Matt Paras *Kasia Pryzbyl *Yi Qiao (Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) *Kristen Riedinger *Ellen Royal *Violet Shamo *Lydia Stone *Katherine Su *Kevin Sun (OP) *Ross Thompson *Kevin Trickey (Trickey Kevin) *EJ Vaughn *Michael Wang *Jason Wu *Tori Wu *Emily Xue *David Xu *Kristine Xu *Phillip Zhou *James Zhu *Lena Zhu 2012-2013 *Jamal Ahmed (Germal, lamaj) *Allison Bai (White, Dark Chocolate) *Aditya Bawankule (Patel) *Kelsey Belle (Killsey) *Jane Boettcher (Janie) *Jack Brandt (Churchill) *Christian Carrier (Kitchen Caviar) *Bailey Chen (Barley, Chen) *Emily Chuang (Emmy) *Jonathan Gao (Johnny, Philosopher of Ducks) *Artur Genser (Arturas Bulskis) *Wesley Gore (Byron, Wesles, Wez) *Michael Green (Guy in need of cool nickname, Stalin) *Dillon Hammond (Bobo, Hammond Cheese) *Michelle He (Marshall, Moosh, Meesh, Mimi) *Addison Herr (Addisonia, SubtractADaughter) *Gianni Hsieh (Nico, Nica, Narca, Narcoy, Norca, Nca, Flinca, Joanni, Gianna, Irnka, Inka, ProLighter) *Aditya Jha (AJ, Cow, Aditya Gupta) *Keshav Kapoor (Trotsky, Keesh) *Jake Keating (Kim Il Sung, Jizz Jake, Jiggly Jake, Idiot Boy, Dumb Kid) *Kelvin Li (Kilvin, Kelvina, Kilvina, Karvin) *Rick Li (Ricky Vicky) *Amy Liu (Lulu, Slave, Linda, Army) *Frances McCormick (Grace, Frances, Francesca, Dragonfruit) *Vladimir Montchik (Vlad, Vlodka, Vlard, Vlardica, Crazy Girl) *Jakob Myers (Roosevelt, Walking Encyclopedia) *Stacey Ni (The Voice of Reason, Murderous Cannibal) *Christopher Ng (Chris, Bibs, Big Lips, Lips, Tofu, Chrisptofuring) *Samuel Qunell (Sam) *Liam Roh (mAiLmAN) *Michael Rotter (Mike, Rotter, Mickel) *Sanya Rupani (Anus, Sanyay, Mango) *Bethany Simos (Birthany) *Nikhilesh Sivapatham (Nikhil, Chiang Kai-Shek, Nikill Sivupathum) *Amy Sun (Sunshine) *Michael Tuft (Tuft, Tufty) *Olivia Tsao (Olive, Oliviay) *Jesse Wang (Jessabell) *Emily Whirledge (Whirly) *Bernard Wong (Nardy, Nardypus, The Bard, Bernerd) *Adel Wu (Aydul, Adelius, Adelius Corpus, Fayul Adayul) *Lillian Yuan (Lillain, Orange) *Vivian Yuan (Vivain, Grape) *Vivian Zhang (Varvian) *Jiamin Zhu (Jimin, German, Jaman) Former Members: *Adam Brown (Adumb, Fatdumb, Retard, Archenemy of Stacey Ni) *Gavin Horan (Lardvin) 2013-2014 *Angie Chen *Claire Chiu *Mira Coy *Howie Guo (Howie's it Guoing) *Phoebe Harmon (Phoby) *Emily Hou *Tiffany Hsu *Jason Hu (GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU) *Alex Hung (Hippo) *Kathryn Jin (The Fatty) *Alex Killips (Gingy) *Matt Lawrence *John Lin *Albert Lu *Ron Marchionna *Mark McCabe *Eric McCarthy *Melissa Mu (Cow) *Hannah O'Connor (Fatty) *Ryan Park *Sanjana Ramrajvel *Devyesh Satpathy (Dev) *Steven Shi (Stevie) *Lauren Sun(shine) *Nicholas Sun (Nicky, neefee, the red bird on Mr. Poe's computer) *Joshua Tak (Josh) *Emma Wagner (Swagner) *Shirley Wu (Surely) *Felix Zhang (Electrician) *Jamie Zhang (Gay kid, Violin Master) Former Members: *Madison Rosen *Meghana Vemulapalli *Nicholas Keating (Nick) *Emily Bergeron 2014-2015 *Nicholas Ong (Nick, Nickish, Pink Birdie in a Pink Tutu) *Jack Boettcher (Jaques Boettcha, Jacko Potacko) *Luke Klein-Collins (KC, Klei-Klei Co-Co, Lukey) *Luke Morton (Fluffy, Fluffy Spikes, Fluffy Lulu, Morton, Lulu Momo, Morty) *Gavin Tang (GT) *Adam Spitzner (Potato, Polish Bagel) *Patrick Koh (PK, Patricia, Flommy, Patpat, Pattyfatty, Pattycake) *Alex Trickey (Truckey, Trixie) *Alexander Ristich (Alex) *Ryan Robbins (Robbins, Teddy Bear) *Benji Kan (Panda, MY NAME IS BENJAI, Benjiboy, Ballerina Benji) *Allen Chen (AC, Air Conditioning, Awen) *James Royal (Jim, Saint Jim, O Masterful Jim, Hellojim, President Jim, Phrezzident Jim, Archetype) *Cindy Xue (Lesbian, Cin-chan, Cindyrella, Cincin, Cinnamon) *Prateek Dullur (Ba-teek, Butteek) *Jason Liu *Richard Li *Shriya Deshmukh *Leanne Wang (Kamisama) *Saagar Moradia (Cigar, The Sometimes-Maybe-Sort-of MVP, Nick's #1 Follower) *Ganesan Narayanan (Special Ganesan, GainSand) *Maxwell Zhang (Max, Maximan, Maximillian Popandria) *Ammaar Saeed (Aamar ah-mer, A Mar) *Rachel Shen (Rachi, Reichi, Ruiqi) *Matthew Naughton (Matt, Matt-hew Mat-hue) *Karen Ge (Violininja, Karenge) *Senthooran Kalidoss (Sen, sen the pyromainiac, Sennyboy) *Sarah Zhou (Sarazho, LA Master, Crazy Awesome Person) *Naraen Palanikumar (Mini-mi, CheeseClub Founder TM) *Grace Liu (Gracey, Gracie-Wacie) *Nicholas Liu (Nick, BGMST, Bagelman Stan, Nicky LiuLiu) *Isha Srinivasan (Disser of the Lukes, IshPish) *Tanya Iyer (Wototo, Tany, Tonya) *Richard Zhang (Ticonderoga in human form, Shiny Happy Person) *Ryan Guan (Cubix Rube, Iguana, Ryagua, Guan Direction) *William Kelsey (Sir Walrus Cunningham of Buckinghamshire the Third, Will) *Daniel Clepper (Danny)